TO after Rachel and Joey Kiss
by meqhann
Summary: Basically in my head, what I think should happen in Season 10 after the door of room 1202 closes


TOW The Morning After  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. Point blank. If I did, I'd be a millionaire and Joey and Rachel would have been together since Season 1. ;)  
  
Dedication: Just many other J+R fans have said in the past: This one is for you R+J lovers! Keep on fighting the good fight and keep your heads up. We may have got 'em together! 3 ya.  
  
Summary: This is basically, in my head, what should happen next in season 10.  
  
Warning: This may contain some major spoilers for those who haven't seen Season 9. Please read with caution and turn back now if you don't wanna be spoiled.  
  
Authors Note: The first thing I want you to know is that I'm terrified to post this, but I had someone read it and they thought it was good, so I thought I'd give it a chance. Second thing - This very first part is kinda the "next morning thoughts of R+J. If you get confused, let me know. Also, please read and review and tell me if I should continue, because I kinda have the idea in my head, but I want to know if there is enough interest first. I'm open to all comments and believe me, I can take constructive criticism. Thanks! Oh, and P.S. If I do continue, I'm not too good with the other characters, just too let you know.  
  
Rating: I would say this should have maybe a PG-13 - an R rating on it.  
  
Ok, here goes:  
  
Scene: Rachel's room at the hotel  
  
R POV -  
  
She awoke wrapped up warm and safe in his arms, at first not remembering where she was, but never forgetting who she was with earlier that night.  
  
She closed her eyes again and smiled at the mere thought of him. "Joey" she thought. Her stomach fluttered and she soon felt like she was back in grade school with a school girl crush. No one, not even Ross had ever made her feel like a kid again.  
  
Coming back to reality, she opened her eyes looking out the window, into the darkness, as the rain tapped softly on the windows.  
  
She turned around in his embrace, trying not to disturb him. Deep down she really did want him to wake up. She even thought about saying his name, but never once did she speak a word.  
  
Lying on his chest, she moved her head back so she could look up at him. Watching him sleep, she took in his face, his entire, handsome loving face.  
  
She sighed and with every part of her, she hoped that they could be together.  
  
Putting her head back down, she curled up next to him, lying back on his chest.  
  
Just then, he moved his arm down and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
Her stomach fluttered again and she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep once more.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
J POV -  
  
Feeling her stir, he knew she was awake.  
  
"Rachel is one baaaad faker." he thought.  
  
He looked down at her nuzzled in his chest, her eyes fluttering like the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
He moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, running his fingers across her bare skin.  
  
Looking into the darkness of the room, thoughts running throughout his head, "God, I hope this isn't a dream.Me and Rachel actually had.SEX.I can't believe I said no at first.Jesus, that killed me to look into her beautiful green eyes and tell her no.I can't believe I actually hurt her when I did say no.I never thought Rachel would want a guy like me, but maybe I was wrong.  
  
He looked back down at Rachel from the blanket of darkness and realized she had fallen back asleep. He kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair.  
  
"Damn, I love her so much. I just wish I could tell her.again." he thought. And with that, he closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Time Lapse - Hours later - Still dark out.STiLL raining.  
  
Rachel woke up, exhausted. They had had sex again - "No," she thought to herself "made love." She smiled. It sounded way better, and she did think she was falling for him.  
  
She thought about the promise she made to herself years before. Right after her and Ross broke up for the umpteenth time. She secretly told herself that she wouldn't fall for another one of her best friends. But it was happening. She could feel it happening right before her eyes. "You can't change the way you feel." she thought. "I'm falling for Joey." Rachel paused. "Why does this feel so right?"  
  
She got up, careful not to wake him and picked up his shirt off of the floor. Putting it on, she noticed how it smelled like him.  
  
She walked into the darkness and disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. After using it, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled to herself. "I slept with Joey!" She couldn't seem to get over it. "All this time he was right in front of me." She couldn't believe that she never realized what a perfect couple they made and how sensational it would be to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
Suddenly, Emma crossed her mind.and then Ross.  
  
She slapped her hand to her forehead. "He's gonna be pissed."  
  
She shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Rachel crawled onto the bed, crawled over Joey and just sat there for a few seconds.  
  
She bit her lip and whispered, "God Joey, I'm so glad you came back up here."  
  
She ran her hand over is check and he opened his eyes. "Hey." he smiled.  
  
"Hi." she said innocently.  
  
He rose to his arm, titled her chin up and kissed her. After several seconds, they pulled away. Rachel pressed her lips together.  
  
Scooting into his lap, Rachel took his arms and put then around her. She rested her head down on his shoulder.  
  
They sat, not saying a word, in the darkness for a few seconds. Rachel broke the silence. "I wanna be with you Joey."  
  
Feeling like a thousand bricks were lifted off of his heart, he put his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck, sending chills up her spine. "I want to be with you too Rach, you know I do, but I gotta tell you. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."  
  
She lay back down, facing Joey, who was still sitting up, not able to take his eyes off of her. She smiled angelically at him.  
  
"Do you know what that smile does to me?" he said in all seriousness, finally lying down with her.  
  
Rachel laid backed on his chest, but this time, facing him. "My smile?" she said surprised.  
  
"Yup." he said smiling back at her. ".and your eyes."  
  
"Uh-huh." she said, still grinning, inching closer and closer to him.  
  
And they kissed, for about the hundredth time that night, her body melting into his, for kissing him was like breathing, knowing what would result.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Time Lapse - Morning  
  
This time it was Joey who woke up first. He was spooned behind her, taking in all that happened last night.  
  
She awoke several minutes earlier.  
  
"Joey.?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
He kissed her neck, and Rachel received her answer.  
  
She sat up and Joey followed in suit.  
  
There was silence, so deafening, you could cut in with a knife.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
"Joey, I need to tell you how happy I am that you came back up here last night."  
  
"But.?" Joey said, afraid that she might take back what she said the night before about how she wanted them to be together.  
  
"No 'buts' baby, I'm just worried about what everyone will think." she paused, ".especially Ross."  
  
She looked upset.  
  
He perked up a bit. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it.even Ross. He's part of the reason I came back up here last night."  
  
"What?" Rachel was lost.  
  
"I saw him and Charlie kissing."  
  
Rachel took offense to his comment way to quickly. "The only reason you came up here was because Ross and Charlie kissed?! You slept with me just to get back at Ross for kissing your ex?! She jumped off the bed, tears welling up in her eyes, her heart melting into a thousand little tiny pieces. She was obviously hurt.  
  
"No! Baby! Of course not!" he said getting up after her, wrapping the sheet around himself.  
  
He walked over to her, noticing she was in his shirt, and put his hand on her neck.  
  
She got chills again and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Rach, the only reason why I told you that we couldn't be together in the first place was because of Ross. I thought it would hurt him too much. But when I saw them kissing, I figured, maybe he would be ok with it."  
  
"Oh." she said looking up at him. She still had a glint of disbelieve in her eye, which only Joey could see.  
  
He took her by the waist and guided her over to the bed. "Rachel, I hope this won't change anything, but I still love you. I always have, ever since you ran into the coffee house with that wedding dress on. I just don't think I realized it then. It really started to get to me right after I took you on that date when you were pregnant with Emma. That whole thing with Charlie was to try to cover up any loose emotions, or feelings that were showing. I mean, yeah, I cared about Charlie, but not as much I care about you. I'm a better person with you Rach." He stopped and tilted her chin up. "I know I may be a." he paused, searching for the word, "...womanizer, but that was before you; before I fell in love with the most beautiful, loving woman in the w-."  
  
He was cut off by Rachel who grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She leaned back, looking for the support of the bed. She loved kissing him.she felt as if it was just the two of them, alone in the world.  
  
Joey pulled away. "I guess I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Of course." she said.  
  
Authors Note: So there ya go. TBC? What do ya think? 


End file.
